Trapped in the Middle
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: Barbra Jean has Reba kidnapped but when her plan backfires Reba ends up in the hands of Jack Morgan: who plans on taking her up to Canada. Will Brock be able to find her before it's too late, or will Reba die on the way to Jack's cabin?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

She could barely breathe through the pressure in her chest. She felt as if she was going to fall to the ground, and her legs felt as if they were going to turn to goo. But she kept running anyway. She knew that if she stopped he would surely kill her. She ran around the corner wishing for one of the neighbors to see her and help. She heard him behind her and knew he was close. Then suddenly she screamed as she tripped. She fell to the sidewalk hard and flipped over. Her palms, elbows, and knees were scratched and bleeding and a stray rock had managed to cut her cheek as she rolled. She quickly tried to get back up but a hard kick to her side caused the wind to get knocked out of her and she fell to her back on the grass of someone's yard. He was on top of her in a second his hands reaching for her throat, threatening to choke her. She gasped and grabbed his writs trying to push him away.  
>"Please stop!" she begged before his hand closed around her throat. She gasped for air trying to breath past the forceful block. Blackness pulled at the side if her vision. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire and she knew this would be the end of her. She still fought him but her strength started to fail as she fell further to the darkness. He stayed over her an evil satisfied smile gracing his face, as her hands fell away from his wrist and her eyes closed. He removed his hand and her head fell to the side. He picked her up and carried her back to the awaiting black car. Once he loaded her into the back seat he hopped into the driver seat and sped off down the road. Not knowing that someone had been watching the entire time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter two

Chap 2  
>Reba awoke some time later to find herself in a large dark room. One lamp lit the spot she was at but the rest of the room was left in darkness. She looked up and tried to looks around but all she could make out were shapes of what looked to be two large boxes next to each other and a set of stairs. The red head was sitting on a wooden chair, her arms were tied behind her so she couldn't move them and her ankles were tied to the chair legs. She looked down to see that it was duck-tape that restrained her. She groaned as she became more aware of what was going on.<br>Suddenly there was a bright light at the top of the steps and two figures encased in blackness walked slowly into the room.  
>"why am I here. Who are you?" Reba asked, she wanted to get out and was hoping someone was on their way to save her. The two figures moved closer and Reba gasped in shock as she recognized who exactly they were.<p>

so who are they and what do they want?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
>Jack Morgan and Barbra Jean stood in front of her.<br>"Hello Reba" Barbra Jean said in a cold voice. Reba looked to Barbra Jean in shock. How could she do this to me! What is she planning!  
>"I have learned a little secret lately. One that I don't like at all." the blond said. Jack stayed in one spot as Barbra Jean circled the chair Reba was duck taped to. "Brock wants a divorce..." the blond said as she walked. "And I bet you know what the reasons are..." Reba looked to her confused.<br>"No I don't kn..." out of nowhere a hand came up and slapped her. Her head was forced to the right at the harsh impact to her left cheek. Her cheek started to sting and tears stung behind her eyes, but she held them in, not allowing them to fall as she slowly turned to face the man that had slapped her. Jack stood there a smirk on his face.  
>"We will do the talking." he said. Barbra Jean also had a smile as she stood behind the red head. <p>

Hey sorry its so short but hopefully its good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4  
>Brock ran over to Reba's house in the morning. He had gotten a call last night from Van, saying Reba was kidnapped by Jack. He could not believe it but as he walked into the house and saw no sign of Reba he had to believe it and he had to find her. Van was sitting on the couch the phone pressed to his ear as he listened to the person on the other end.<br>"No I saw him. He chased her down the street then when she tripped over a small ball then he grabbed her and brought her back to his car..." Van said. Brock could tell he was angry and had probably told the story to about a hundred different people. "Unmarked black car..."  
>"No I can't think of anybody, other than Jack..."<br>"I don't know where he would have taken her! Don't you guys have like records or something...?"  
>"You have to find her, I'll be looking around town..."<br>"Then pull out the stops...!"  
>"Ok... I understand sir... bye." with that he hung up. Then with an angry growl he threw the phone to the couch next to him. It bounced off the cushion and fell to the floor. Van let out a frustrated growl as he ran his hands through his hair.<br>"Can't find her?" Brock asked as he closed the door behind him. Van looked up to him.  
>"No. They say that they'll look but something else has come up that they can't afford too many officers." Van said obviously annoyed.<br>"We'll find her." Brock said. Then his cell phone started to vibrate and the annoying ring tone that Barbra Jean programmed as the tone for her.  
>"Brock! I heard about the kidnapping! Is she ok? Have you found her yet?" Barbra Jean spoke into the phone and Reba was shocked at how she actually sounded concerned. "Oh what Jack I can't believe he would do that!... Alright why don't you come back over here I have a map of the town in the basement... Why wouldn't I have a map of the town?... Alright see you in a minute." with that she hung up. Reba looked to her fear, and concern shining in her eyes. She had learned the reasons for Brock wanting a divorce: he felt that his and BJ's marriage was over, and he still loved Reba. But BJ wasn't happy and was going to do anything to keep them apart.<br>"What are you going to do?" Reba asked, forgetting that Jack was next to her. His hand came up and slapped her for the fourth time. Her lip was busted and she had a terrible bruise and cut over her cheek. Once again her head was forced to snap to the right. She spit some blood out of her mouth as the taste of the red liquid filled her mouth.  
>"I've warned you before to shut up." Jack hissed in her ear. Her tears now fell silently as she looked up to her captors.<br>She was about to plead for them not hurt Brock but she lost her words as the door opened and the black figure of Brock could be seen in the doorway. Jack pulled his gun and aimed it at Reba as Barbra Jean moved to meet Brock.  
>"Oh I'm so glad you came." she said as he stepped off the last step.<br>"BROCK RUN!" Reba screamed. Jack slapped her again as Brock's head snapped into her direction, then back to Barbra Jean. A look of pure hatred spread over both blonds' faces. 

I hope you like it

Thank you Reba-Brockfan and my other reviewers for the inspiration for the beginning. It was great launch pad for the rest of the story.  
>I am ending the challenge but if you have something you want to see then just review and I'll see if I can put it in. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

here's the next chapter!

Chap 5  
>Van had followed Brock to his house a sickening feeling in his gut. He stood in the living room as Brock went into the basement. Then he heard Reba scream. Van ran out to the porch and called the police on his cell phone telling them where they where.<br>"What's going on?" Brock asked his tone harsh.  
>"I'm making sure you never leave me." Barbra Jean said simply. She nodded at Jack signaling that he can shoot. Reba flinched and closed her eyes awaiting the end. Every one in the room jumped at the sound of a gunshot rang through the concrete room. Reba let out the breath she was holding as she noticed there was no blinding pain. She opened her eyes just in time to see the lifeless body of Barbra Jean fall to the floor with a bullet hole in her back. Jack smirked as he watched the life drain from her eyes. Brock looked to the body in shock then to Jack as the dark haired man now had the gun trained on him. Reba saw who the next target was.<br>"Now it's your turn." Jack said as he got ready to pull the trigger.  
>"PLEASE NO!" Reba screamed. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled at the tape holding her in place. Jack froze and stole a glance at Reba but kept his gun on Brock.<br>"Reba don't." Brock said, looking to her. But Reba ignored him and kept looking to Jack.  
>"Please, don't hurt him; I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt Brock!" she begged Jack. The dark haired man turned to Reba and Brock saw his opportunity, he lurched forwards and twisted the gun from Jack's hands before the man could move a muscle. Jack looked to Brock a small smile on his face as he raised his hands next to his head.<br>"Now what?" Jack asked.  
>"Get in the corner." Brock ordered. Jack did as he was told and backed into the corner. Brock ran up and started to peel the tape off from Reba.<br>"Brock..." Reba sobbed, she was so scarred her mind had yet to process everything. All she knew was Brock was in front of her and she didn't know where Jack was. "Where is Jack?" she asked in a whisper. Brock looked up to her as he finished freeing her feet. He bent over her and started to undo the tape around her torso.  
>"It's ok he's over in the corner. I have the gun, you're safe now." Brock whispered back to her. She nodded her head and looked to Brock as he untied her. Brock had just gotten the last of the tape off from her when an elbow came out of nowhere and hit him square on the back of his head. Reba screamed as Brock's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor. Her eyes filled with tears as Jack grabbed her upper arm and started to pull her from the room.<br>"Brock!" Reba screamed as she was pulled away from him. She prayed he would wake up and save her. But he didn't and Jack dragged her out of the house. She fought him tooth and nail until she was shoved into the back of a black car. She immediately scooted over to the other side only to find the door child locked. She panicked and turned back just as Jack slammed the other door. She cried out as her tears fell faster. Jack climbed into the driver seat and immediately started the car and drove off.  
>Reba felt her high blood pressure acting up and before she could fight it she felt herself passing out in the back seat of the car. She begged him not to hurt her as she went limp on the back seats of the black unmarked car that Jack was making off with her.<p>

hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

Hey here's I longer chapter for you guys. Savor it, it may be the last one for a while.

Chap 6  
>Reba awoke a half a hour later to being jostled around a back seat of a car. She looked around confused as to where she was and how she got here, but as she sat up and caught a glimpse of the man driving it all came back to her.<br>She quickly moved to behind the driver seat and started to pull the buckle over her shoulder.  
>"I'm glad you're awake, I really do miss when you sing along to the radio." the man from the front seat said. He glanced to the rear view mirror to see her buckle the seat belt and look out the window. The radio was playing softly and he had turned to her favorite station. She caught the hint and knew what he wanted but she refused. "Come on darlin' don't you wanna sing, I know you love this song." he said turning up the music just a little.<br>"No, I'm not gonna sing, and you can't make me do this." she said, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked back to the window.  
>"Now, now there I'm sorry for the little scare I gave you but you weren't listing to me so I had to make you focus." he said in the sweet tone he had been using. "Are you focused now? I can explain what we're gonna do." he looked to her again in the rear view mirror then back to the road. There was still a days journey to the house on a lake. It was beautiful and he knew she was gonna love it.<br>"No. I don't want any part of this please just let me go. I wanna go back home, and get you into therapy or something. You have no right to do this to me!" she said looking to the back of his head. Fear started to creep into her as she realized that their was no getting out of this one. "What have you done to Brock!"  
>"No! I don't need help! He won't bother us and we can start our own lives! Why can't you accept that, Reba, why can't you just admit that you love me and we can live happily ever after!" his voiced raised as he spoke and his tone harsh and no longer loving in any way. Reba looked to him shocked and fearful tears formed in her eyes as she saw his plan unravel before her.<br>"I will never love you." she said, she tried to sound stern and cold but her voice shook showing that she was scarred beyond belief.  
>"Oh you will." he said simply then continued driving down the highway.<p>

Brock awoke a minute later to police officers standing over him and a black body bag being wheeled up the stairs. He shoved aside the lingering dizziness and managed to stand. When he was on his feet he looked around the room. Jack and Reba were nowhere in sight. He ran upstairs pushing past the officers trying to stop him. People were shouting at him but he ignored them. He ran out side and saw black tire marks on the road. He ran over shouting Reba's name as he fell to his knees in between the marks on the road. Tears fell over his face as he looked to the direction the marks where facing. He was too late. Jack had Reba and Lord knows what he is gonna do to her, or already has done to her.  
>"I'll find you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The people's hearts twisted in pain for the man on his knees. "I promise, I Will Find You. If it's the last thing I do!" Brock kept shouting down the road until the police grabbed him and brought him back inside the house for questioning. Brock prayed with all his heart that he would find her.<p>

Reba didn't say another word for two hours. All she could do was think about what he was gonna do when they got their destination. He had spent the last while explaining what it was he wanted to do. He had a house secluded with acres of wood surrounding it on all sides and with Lake Superior behind it. He bragged about having a boat to go out on the water with and the wild life that surrounded the house and forest. Her fear increased and was now consuming her entire being. She showed no fear, the only thing that gave her away were the tears rolling down her face as she looked out the window.  
>"Sweetheart do you wanna stop for dinner?" she heard his voice cut into the silence. She looked to him.<br>"You're gonna go threw a drive threw or somethin'?" she asked her voice cracking from the tears. He pulled into a Cracker Barrel parking lot.  
>"No, I was think Cracker Barrel." he said as he turned the car off and turned around to see her. She looked to him stunned. He was supposed to be kidnapping her no taking her to dinner.<br>"I'll just run, you know that right. I refuse to be apart of this and I'm gonna go home." she said looking him in the eye. He smiled to himself.  
>"You won't run, and if you tell your lies to anyone I'll have to explain everything. Then I'll have to punish you for not obeying me." he said simply. He got out of the car and opened her door. She stayed seated and folded her arms across her chest.<br>"I'm not going in. Take me home." she demanded. He got fed up with her not listening. Before she knew it his hand had come out of no where and hit her on her left side of her face. Her head snapped to the right at the force and her hand flew to her cheek as the sting started to settle in. She looked to him in shock, how did she handle this? Did she really want to play his game? _'Maybe you should just do as he says'_ a voice inside of her said. '_No,'_ said another,_ 'you should scream for help and never stop fighting to get home.' _He smiled to himself as he saw the conflict in her eyes.

Hey I hope you like the update, I might not be able to post for a while, so please don't get mad at me!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Hey I'm able to update, I merged chap 7 and 8 into one large chapter so the next one will be shorter, I'm just happy I can update!

On with the story….

"Now would you like some dinner?" he asked again. "Be careful." he said simply as she unbuckled. To any onlooker it would seem as if he was saying careful getting out but she knew what he meant.  
><em>'Don't make me mad'<em>  
>She got out of the car and he held her hand as they walked into the restaurant.<br>Reba made it through the dinner with out another incident. He ordered for her and she sat and ate silently with her head down. After what seemed like forever she finally slid into the back seat of the car. Jack slid into the driver seat and started the car while Reba got buckled. Once again she heard the tunes of her favorite station filter through the air in the car. He glanced at her through the rear view mirror and she started to hum along to the tune as the song that was currently on she did not know. He smiled as he heard her start to hum. He had her now and they were going to finally live happily ever after.  
>A few hours later found Reba singing along to every song she knew and trying not to make Jack angry. He pulled up to a rest area and parked the car. Reba stopped singing and looked to Jack.<br>"I have to use the bathroom. I will not be long. Be careful." he warned then he opened his door, grabbed the keys, then walked away but not before slamming and locking the door behind him.  
>Reba looked to the lock hoping she could open it herself but the latch went too far into the door and she couldn't get a good grip on it. As she let out a sigh of frustration and went to move back to the back seat of the car her hand slipped and landed on a small cold object. She grabbed it and smiled as she realized what it was. It was Jack's cell phone. She quickly opened it and dialed Brock's cell number.<em> 'Why would he leave it in the car? Oh well must have slipped out of his pocket, or he wasn't expecting em to find it, he is crazy you know.'<em> She waited as she heard it ringing. She looked to the door of the building praying she had enough time to talk to someone.  
>After what seemed like forever Brock finally answered.<br>**'Hello?'**  
>"Brock! It's so good to hear your voice! I don't have long; he is taking me up to Canada where he has a cabin in the woods. It has forest all around it and a Lake Superior behind it. He told me everything; he thinks I still love him and that when we get there we'll live happily forever! And the worse part... Brock, he's not afraid to hurt me." She whispered as if not wanting to admit it to herself yet "He acts like he's all about my safety, but he child locked the doors and the lock goes too far down, I can't get out!" Reba cried as she spilled the entire plan to Brock. She paused and waited for him to respond. "Brock?" she asked in a shaky voice. Praying it wasn't voice mail.<br>**'I'm here, just hang on, please. I'll be there as soon as I can!'** Brock said.  
>"He's coming back I have to go, please help me!" Reba begged then hung up the phone and put it back in its hiding place before Jack even noticed she had it.<br>She sat back and hugged herself as he got closer.  
>"OK now do you have to go?" Jack asked her.<br>"No." she said softly. He shrugged then climbed in and started the car. Reba looked out the window a small spark of hope in her that Brock will find her. But she could only pray that he would find her in one piece.

Brock looked up from his phone in shock, it had been hours since the police left and he had been trying to figure out where Jack might be taking her. Canada, had not been on the list. Brock called the police and told them the new info then they got started on trying to figure out where Jacks house was.  
>Brock had what he needed, he was headed up to Canada, and an Officer Frank would be calling him and telling more info. Brock packed up two suit cases one for him and one for Reba. He knew she did have another set o cloths and that she would want some of her own when he found her. He then loaded up his black truck and started to head to Canada. He had looked up on his GPS the most likely rout to Canada and prayed he'd catch them on the way.<p>

Reba kept singing along to the radio but stopped when Jack started to talk again.  
>"...so when we get there, oh, I know you're gonna love it. I have a share on an island when we get there it'll be only you, me, and the house..." she only listens to try to pick out details she could tell Brock the next time she got a chance. She looked out the window and realized that it had gotten dark. She looked to the clock on the car radio to see the green numbers announce that it a half hour past midnight. Jack yawned, and then looked to her in the rear view mirror. "...guess we gotta stop at a hotel, huh?" he yawned again then noticed an exit with a motel right off from it along with a cluster of restaurants. He smiled and turned off the exit then into a hotel parking lot.<br>He unbuckled and turned around to face Reba. "Now I know you aren't quit ready to admit that you love me and are happy that I took the initiative to plan this," he spoke in a calm voice. "...but if you continue to play your little game then I'll be forced to make you stop." at the end of his sentence Reba could see in his eyes that he meant every word and her fear only increased. "Do you get it now, Reba?" Jack asked. Reba looked to him and nodded her head telling him she understood. And she understood perfectly well that this man was crazy and was not above beating or killing her to get what he wants. He smiled and it struck more fear in her then Van's winning smile. She felt a wave of cold run from her head to her feet and she knew this stay at the motel would not end well.

Brock had been driving for hours praying the he would catch them before they made it to Canada. But soon he noticed it was coming up to midnight so he started to look for a motel to stay in. He would be no use to Reba if he got into a crash due to him being deprived of sleep. An hour later Brock pulled off an exit to a hotel with a cluster of restaurants surrounding it. Brock sighed not wanting to stop his search but Officer Frank had insisted he take a break. As Brock pulled into the hotel he noticed the light rain had turned into a downpour. Brock didn't unpack his car be just locked it and went to get a room for the night. Making sure he had his wallet in his back pocket and his phone in his front he ran up to the front door. He turned as he heard what sounded like Reba cry his name. But he saw no one_. 'I really need some sleep I'm hearing things'_ he said to himself as he walked through the sliding doors to the front desk.

Reba sat in the car with tears streaming down her face she was stuck and she knew that her chances of being found were growing slimmer by the minute. She looked up as another car pulled into the parking lot. For a second she thought it was Brock's truck but she knew she must be seeing things. A steady rain had settled in the area as she had been sitting in the car. She watched the truck carefully as it parked three spots down. Then the driver stepped out of his car and Reba's heart soared as she saw Brock walking to the hotel. She started to slam on the door and the window hoping to get his attention.  
>"BROCK! HELP! Brock! Brock! Brock! Brock! Brock! Brock!" she cried. But her please were lost in the rain and the barrier of the car. She crumpled into hysterical sobs as the only man that could save her disappeared into the building. She was doomed and her chance of being found just slipped right through her fingers. A minute later Jack came out and grabbed their bags. He was soaked from the rain he had a bag for him but he also had another change of cloths for Reba. He opened the door to find Reba sobbing. He put the backpack with the cloths in it over his shoulders then grabbed the hysterical woman by her upper arm.<br>"No no no! Brock!" Reba sobbed as she was jerked into a standing position. The door to the car was still open and the rain soaked her causing her hair to cling to her face and neck as she tried to fight Jack off and started to get louder hoping someone would hear.  
>"Shut up!" Jack bellowed and slapped her across the face. "I told you to stop playing around!" he said as he slapped her again. Reba was dizzy from the hits and the crying. She felt herself falling along with her tears but Jack caught her and slammed the car door behind her then not so gently pulled her into the building. All the while Reba prayed that Brock will figure it out and find her.<p>

Brock had just found his room. 213. And was about to step inside when he glanced to his left and thought he caught a glimpse of Jack shoving a sobbing Reba into the room next to his. He blinked and they were gone without a trace. He just placed it as another way his mind was playing tricks on him. He walked into his room and did his best to get some rest.

Reba was being pulled along by Jack and she saw faces of people. They did not move to help her; they just stared as if in pity that she had fallen into the trap of this crazy man. She cried harder and when they got to the room she saw Brock opening the door to the room next to theirs. She turned to fight Jack but he already had the door open and he shoved her inside. A moment later she heard the door to Brock's room close and she knew he hadn't noticed. How could he not notice! She was not ten feet away! She fell to the floor by the door of the hotel room and curled into a ball as tight as she could and she let the sobs rack through her body. Jack watched her cry her heart out on the floor all he could do was smile. He was one step closer to breaking her, then she'd be his forever, he'd be able to do anything he wanted to her and she would believe he was only out to help her_. 'But I will never hurt her, once I make her realize that this is what we've always wanted she'll love me forever'_ were just some of the thoughts running in his head. _'Tonight is the first of many'_ with the smile still on his face he knelt down and gently placed a hand on Reba's arm.

Make sure you review please

OH so just to warn you the next chap could be a little disturbing, reader discretion it advised.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8  
><strong>*warning this chapter is more mature*<br>**Brock could not get to sleep that night he had a nagging feeling that he was missing something. He kept thinking he heard cries coming from the other rooms but he thought he was going crazy, little did he know that two doors down the love of his life was being beaten and abused by a man that should be in a strait jacket.  
>Reba cried out as the pain only increased. But her cry was cut short my Jack as he forced his tongue into her mouth, Reba slapped him and tried to pull back but he just pushed harder. Reba felt her strength start to wane, she hadn't stopped fighting but every time she got in a good hit Jack hit her harder, her blood pressure was most likely through the roof and she knew she would pass out if it didn't end soon, but for now all she could do was hold her arms over her head and try to push him off from her. She prayed it would be over soon as tears streamed in a steady flow down her cheeks. After what seemed like a lifetime Jack was finished. He got up and left but not before slapping her across the face hard. She fought hard not to pass out as the taste of blood filled her mouth and her cheek starting to sting for the sixth time that day. She managed to stay awake as Jack got up and went into the bathroom. Reba curled onto her side and held her knees to her chest as the tears did not ease up.<br>After a few minutes Jack got out of the shower and walked into the room. Reba was still sobbing violently on the bed.  
>"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Jack asked in a sweet voice. He climbed into the bed and held the reluctant red head to his chest. He gently covered her with the covers and held her close as she cried. "I'm so sorry baby, I guess I got a little carried away." he said, he sounded truly sorry but Reba remained stiff as her back was to his chest. His arms encircled her waist as he held her on the bed. "I promise I'll try to control myself until we get to the house, okay." he whispered into her ear. Reba's tears fell faster as his tight grip kept her locked in his arms even after he had fallen sound asleep.<br>_'Now's your chance call for help!'_ a voice that sounded like Van's said to her,  
><em>'NO he'll only wake up and hurt you again!'<em> another cried, this one sounded like herself.  
><em>'Fight to get out, fight to get home!'<em> the first voice said  
><em>'No he's stronger and faster than you! He's not above killing you!'<em> the second voice argued once more.  
><em>'But Brock is only two doors down call for him, Reba call for Brock!'<em> the first voice continued  
><em>'He'll kill you then Brock, and you have called for him twice and Brock hasn't noticed you yet, and he never will'<em> the second voice hissed in her ear. Tears flowed down her face as the voices argued but Reba kept quiet not daring to wake him in fear of what he'd do to her, again. She just had to make it to morning then she'll try to escape and get to Brock. She will get home, she just knew it. It was just the detail of if she'll go in a body bag or not that was left out. 

It was hard writing this, I really don't wish this on any one.

I'll post the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Next chapter for you since the last one was short

As the sun came up it shone through the window to Brock's hotel room. It was peaceful sight, Brock sound asleep on the bed and the sun shining through the curtains. Brock jumped up in bed as the sound of the alarm clock shattered the peaceful image. He looked around to get his bearings then he groaned and reached over to shut the annoying alarm off. Once it was shut off Brock ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Then Brock got up off his bed and slipped his cloths back on then went to leave the room, but his cell phone stopped him. It started to ring and he reached into his pocket but when he found nothing he looked to the desk. There was his cell phone ringing on the desk.  
><em>'Glad someone called, I would have left it here'<em> he thought as he answered. It was Officer Frank with an update on the location of Jack's house.

Reba had fought sleep but sometime before the sunrise she had slipped into the blackness. Jack awoke with the sunrise and smiled as he looked over at the woman sleeping on the bed. Even in sleep she was braced for an attack, she was curled into a tight ball in her left side, facing the door to the hotel room, one arm was up over her head and the other was balled into a fist at the tip of her nose. He smiled then went and got dressed.  
>Reba awoke with a start she grabbed the sheets and sat up looking around frantically. There was no sign of Jack. She sighed in relief then ran into the bathroom and started up a shower, she turned the water to the hottest setting she could without burning her. She grabbed the washrag that the hotel supplied and the soaps. She didn't know how long she was in the shower but it didn't matter to her, the memories of the night before burned in her mind and she scrubbed her arms and body harder trying to wash away the feel of him. Her tears fell with the water as it didn't work. He was still there and she was still in trouble.<br>Jack had come back to the room to hear the shower on he smiled and set the tray of food on the table that was next to the window. Then he went and knocked on the bathroom door.  
>"I've got breakfast so be out in five minutes or I'm coming in." he called through the door.<br>Reba jumped as he knocked on the door and panicked when he said he'd come in if she wasn't out. She quickly rinsed off the soap and washed her hair in record time and was out of the shower, dried, and dressed in three minutes. She stood in the bathroom looking to her reflection in the mirror over the sink. Her lip was cut and swollen, her cheeks had a terrible bruise and she wished she had some makeup to cover it. Her arms had finger prints and bruises were Jack had grabbed her too hard. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. As soon as she had the door open Jack grabbed her and pinned her to the wall next to the bathroom. Tears filled Reba's eyes as he forced her into a kiss. His kisses moved to her neck.  
>"Please don't..." Reba begged in a broken sob as his hands wandered. The events of last night came back and choked her as it was about to all happen again. Suddenly Jack stopped and moved his head back up so his mouth was next to her ear.<br>"I just love you so much..." he whispered. Reba shook with fear as she cried harder.  
><em>'How could he do this to me?'<em> she thought.  
>"Everything about you drives me crazy... but I did promise to wait until we get the house..." Reba thought for a second that he would keep that promise but her small flair of hope was shattered by his next words. "...but I really don't want to baby." he then abruptly pulled away from her and went about the room eating the donuts he had gotten for him like nothing had happened, while Reba stood still and shaking not moving from the wall.<br>"Oh hey Reba, did you have a nice shower, you need to get to eating so we can get to leaving" he said cheerfully as if nothing happened.  
><em>'What is he trying to prove? Why is he doing this?'<em> she thought. Jack looked to her a worried expression on his face. "Reba, are you ok. What happened?" he asked. Reba looked to him confused. "Honey are you ok you look pale did something spook you?" Reba just kept staring at him 'what is he talking about? Did she just imagine the whole thing?'  
>"Come on why don't you get something to eat." he said as he gently grabbed her arm and led her to the table where a few donuts and a cup of coffee waited for her to eat them. Reba sat down silently and just starred at Jack as he sat down across from her.<br>_'What is wrong with him, he's like bipolar or something'_ Van said I her head.  
><em>'No you are just imagining things. Just don't make him mad, keep him happy and he won't hurt you'<em> the voice that sounded like hers said.

'_What are you thinking? This man is crazy, you need to escape!' _Van said again.

'_No, that'll only get you shot! Remember he has the gun!' _ The 'Reba' voice spoke up. Reba shook her head trying to make the voices stop. The one that sounded like Van had good points and told her to run and save herself but the one that sounded like her voiced points that scared her. The voice that sounded like her frightened her into staying silent and just trying to keep from being hurt.  
>Half an hour later Reba had slowly eaten her meal and now it was time to go. Jack had packed her a baggy hooded jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She hid in the hood as they walked out of the hotel and as she slid into the back seat of the car she glanced to the black truck that was still parked two spots down. Her heart sank as she knew that Brock was looking for her, but he wouldn't find her. He proved that last night, she was stuck and tears formed in her eyes at the thought that no one would ever find her. She was going to become a statistic, a percentage, a class of people never found. She placed a hand on her window as Jack pulled out the hotel parking lot praying that Brock will find her and see her soon.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Hey sorry bout the wait.

Brock had talked to the Officer for a while; they had found two locations that were prime candidates for Jacks house. Brock would have to catch them soon or they'd have to get the Canadian Officers to help. After he hung up his cell phone he paid for his room and left to finish his rescue mission.

They had been driving for an hour and half when Jack turned on the radio. She immediately started singing knowing that if he had to ask again he may get mad.

_'Why are playing along?'_ she heard Van say. She looked to the seat next to her and was shocked to see Van sitting there. _'Why are you giving him what he wants?' _he asked her again.

"What are you doing, why are you here!" Reba asked him, forgetting that he was just in her mind. Jack looked to Reba in the mirror confused. _'Who was she talking to?'_ he thought.

_'Come on Reba why are you just giving into what he wants from you?_' Van asked again.

"Cuz if I don't I'll be beat and hurt, Van!" Reba cried in a whisper trying not to get Jack's attention.

'_Well you can stop cuz Brock is on his way and you have to fight Jack'_ Van said looking her in the eye.

"You have no idea what he'll do to me if I don't. And Brock didn't save me when he had the chance if he was even real, cuz I know I'm talking to thin air cuz you're not real ether!" Reba whispered as tears started to fill her eyes.

_'I know he hurt you Reba but you can't be afraid now. You have to fight while you still can.' _Van said. Tears slipped down Reba's cheeks as he spoke the truth.

"I can't Van." Reba sobbed. "I just can't." Van scooted over in the seat and held her in his arms as she cried.  
>Jack looked to Reba as she spoke to the seat next to her. He knew she must be delusional; he'd have to be carful to not let them <em>'talk'<em> too much. He smiled to himself knowing she was a step closer to being his forever.

Sorry 'bout the shortness, but I needed to get in just how crazy she is going.

I'm working on the next chapter.

R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Reba soon fell sleep against the window. To her Van was holding her as she cried but she knew she was losing it. She would have to be more carful to not anger Jack and hopefully get Van and herself to stop whispering to her. But for now she relaxed into the darkness, knowing Van would wake her if something was wrong.  
>Jack watched her as she cried herself to sleep; she must think someone was there. He shook his head trying to focus; this unexpected twist could help him. Suddenly Reba jerked awake and looked to the seat next to her, looking confused. Jack realized she must be seeing things again.<br>_'Reba, wake up!'_ Reba heard someone shout. She was pulled abruptly from her dreamless state and she looked to the seat next to her to see who dared to wake her. She froze as she saw herself sitting next to her.  
>"What are you doing here? Where's Van?" Reba whispered not wanting to get Jack's attention.<br>_'I'm here to talk some sense into ya!'_ Reba two said.  
>"Van already tried." Reba said, steeling a glance at Jack. He appeared to not be paying attention so she looked back to herself.<br>_'No Van was talking crazy! If you do as he says you'll be hurt for sure! As I've said before you need to keep down, and not make him mad.'_  
>Suddenly Van appeared behind the other Reba.<br>_'Don't listen to her Reba, she doesn't know what she's talking about!'_ Van said. Reba looked from her to Van, confusion evident in her.  
>"What? I'm not talking to ether of you till you come up with some good points." Reba hissed, and then looked out the window to the trees and building passing.<br>_'He said he wanted kids Reba, what do you think he's gonna do when you can't...'_ the figment Reba but stopped talking as Reba turned quicker than she thought possible and looked to the figment Reba with anger and fear in her eyes.  
>"I've already thought about that you moron. And I don't know..." she hissed but her voice faded in the end. Van signed and grabbed the figment by her upper arms.<br>_'Would you stop, she won't get anything done if you keep saying stuff like that.'_ he said he picked her up and moved her to behind him as he scooted forwards.  
><em>'Hey put me down!'<em> the figment Reba screamed. Then Van started to talk again ignoring the figment Reba pounding on his back telling him to move.  
><em>'You need to fight Reba, Brock is coming he's not imaginary'<em> Reba covered her ears and turned to face the window. _'You need to escape before you can't! Run Reba the next chance and every chance you get!'_ Reba started crying knowing he was telling the truth but her fear over shadowed everything she could think.  
>"Shut up!" she cried forgetting once again that they were only in her head. Jack looked back and saw her ever growing stress. Van kept talking telling her escape routes and plans. While the figment Reba told her things Jack would do if she tried. "Shut Up... Shut up... Please shut up!"<br>"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jack's voice filled the car and Reba jumped as his voice jarred her out of her thoughts. Van and figment Reba faded like fog as tears fell from Reba's eyes. Jack looked to Reba who was curled up to the door crying like rain. What ever she was thinking and seeing must be upsetting her big time. _'What exactly was she seeing?'_ Jack thought. He kept driving as Reba cried.

Hey another short chapter I know. Again I'm working on the next chapter, so please review. I'm at a little writers block but I think I can get over it.

I hope ya'll have been liking it. And no this one will not end with someone waking up. Unlike my other stories this one is not a dream or someone imagine the whole thing.

Just sayin' it now.

So review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12  
>Brock had been driving for some time before he looked the clock to see it was 4:30pm, his stomach growled and reminded him for the tenth time that he hadn't eaten since the small bagel for breakfast. He sighed and gave in pulling into a McDonalds parking lot. A Big Mac had his name on it.<br>Reba did not fall back to sleep after the last encounter with Van and herself._ 'She had to come up with a name for her. ...Sally... Yea, Sally._' Reba thought. _'I really hope they stay away.'_ she thought. They did nothing for her, they just scare her and showed her how crazy she was.  
>Jack watched Reba in the rear view mirror. She seemed lost to the world, she looked out the window her eyes grey and expression blank. He had no idea of know what she was seeing, or thinking but as long as she was not talking to thin air he was happy. But he didn't know that that was all about to change.<br>Jack looked to the clock to see it was 4:30 he sighed knowing that if he himself was hungry that Reba would be starving. He smiled as he spotted a McDonalds. He pulled into the parking lot and parked next to a black truck. Reba noticed the car stop and looked to Jack. He turned and looked to her.  
>"Do you want to come in and sit for a while?" he asked. Reba's stomach growled and if McDonalds was what was on the menu she'd gladly take it. She nodded her head and Jack got out and opened her door. She got out and once again hid in her hoodie, as she walked with Jack into the restaurant. Once inside Reba looked up to see that almost no one was there. There was a man sitting alone at a table in the corner. He looked out the window not even turning to see just entered, like the others did. Their was a family of five sitting at a booth, the two daughters happily playing with the toys as the baby boy slept in his mother's arms. The father looked to them as they entered. He saw Reba hiding in the sweatshirt and was instantly worried. There had been notices on the news about a man who had kidnapped an ex of his and was trying to take her to Canada or some place like that. He stood and walked over to Jack and Reba. Jack stood tall his black ball cap and sunglasses hiding him well. Reba looked to the man hopeful. But then jumped as figment Reba, Sally, appeared behind the man coming up.<br>_'Don't do it Reba! Jack can out smart him and then you'll be punished for telling your lies!' _Sally hissed to her. Reba looked to Jack then to the man.  
>"I have to use the restroom." Reba said to Jack then she ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. Little did she know that she just ran into the 'men's' restrooms. The father of the three children looked from the back of the retreating red head to Jack.<br>"So what brings you here, sir?" the red haired man asked. Jack shrugged  
>"what brings you here?" Jack asked back.<br>"Lunch with the kids." the man answered.  
>"Ok so I'm having lunch with my girlfriend, is that wrong?" Jack smiled thinking he had won.<br>"Touché, have a nice meal." with that the man walked back to the table his family was sitting at. Jack walked up to the counter and ordered the meals for him and Reba.  
>Once Reba was to the bathroom both Van and Sally appeared. Reba was looking at herself I'm the mirror still unknowingly in the men's bathroom. When Van appeared next to her.<br>_'Run Reba call for help. He knows something is wrong he'll help you. Reba just say one word to him and he'll call for help he'll get you out!'_ Van cried.  
>"Shut Up!" Reba called as she covered her ears and then Sally appeared and started to talk. Reba covered her ears harder but to no avail Van and Sally were in her head and she could hear them no matter how much she covered her ears and screamed for them to shut up.<br>_'He's gonna hurt you now cuz someone recognized you!' _Sally called._ 'How could you let that happen Reba! When you get hurt we get hurt!'_ she cried at Reba.  
><em>'Shut up!'<em> Van shouted at her. Reba backed up till her back hit the wall parallel to the door, with hope that the wall will hold her up as she felt her strength start to fail. It didn't and she felt herself sliding down the wall as her tears started to fall from her eyes. She curled into a ball, her knees held tightly to her chest as her elbows on each side of her knees and her hands over her ears. Van knelt down next to her and started talking. Reba did her best to ignore him but she heard him anyway.  
><em>'Fight Reba. Think of Cheyenne, she is going to have the baby boy at any day now. She misses you so much; think of Jake, Kyra, and Elizabeth. She doesn't understand that a bad man took her Grammy all she knows is that you're gone and her mommy is upset.'<em> Van spoke in a soft tone. Reba looked up and stopped screaming for him to shut up. A small flame of the old Reba sparked but Sally's next words blew it out.  
><em>'Do you really believe that they're just gonna accept you with open arms, Reba, you're not the mother they know and they'll hate you for it!' <em>at that Van started to shout at the figment red head to shut up and stop telling Reba lies. Reba resorted back to holding her ears and screaming for them to shut up.

_**For those of you who don't know the original name for the 'Reba Hart' character was 'Sally'. Just thought to let you know why I chose that name. I'm working on the next chapter there maybe two or three left.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

The man that was sitting with his family heard the screaming and he immediately got his cell phone out and called the police. Jack saw then heard Reba scream. With a growl that caught Brock's attention he got up and stormed to the girls' bathroom. Brock who was the man sitting alone, ran after him but he heard the screams coming from the mens' room so he ran in to see Reba curled in a ball shouting for someone to shut up. He ran to her and quickly gathered her into his arms. Van and Sally didn't leave though unlike last time they disappear they stayed and followed her still shouting to her.  
><em>'Reba run get away!'<em> Sally shouted as Brock picked Reba up. Reba screamed and started to push away from Brock, but he managed to hold onto her as she fought.  
><em>'It's Brock, Reba it's really him you're safe!'<em> Van shouted over her. Reba opened her eyes and saw Brock's face.  
>"Oh Brock!" she cried as she clung to his neck. He held her tight and ran out to the main lobby of the McDonalds.<br>Jack kicked in the stall doors looking for Reba. Anger coursed through him like blood as he didn't find her. He stormed out of the bathroom and saw her in Brock's arms. He stalked up to them; Brock saw him come and put Reba down on her own two feet and pushes her behind him. Reba cowered down and hid behind Brock as they saw the pure anger and hatred in Jack's eyes as he walked up. The man that called 911 gathered his family and moved them to the corner next to an exit. As soon as Jack was close enough he punched Brock's face as hard as he could. Reba screamed as Brock almost fell to the floor, but he managed to stay up and gladly welcomed the fist fight Jack started. Reba looked from Jack to Brock fear consumed he entire being. At first she had thought that Brock was just another figment but now Jack was fighting him which proves to her that Brock is real. But the red haired woman smiling evilly behind the fighting men was only in her mind.  
><em>'Jack will win, Brock can't save you!'<em> Sally said to Reba.  
>"No!" Reba screamed, and then Van appeared behind her.<br>_'Brock is winning Reba you have nothing to worry about. You'll be safe.'_ Van said as he held to her shoulders. Tears streamed down Reba's face as she watched Brock fight. Suddenly men in police uniforms stormed into the building like wasps. Reba screamed and covered her ears, looking to the men in fear. There were only around ten officers but to Reba it was thousands. Reba backed up as they broke up the fight. She hit the back wall as she covered her ears and closed her eyes tight; she backed up into the wall at the back of the store.  
>"Arrest this man!" Jack shouted, Brock looked to him in shock. But Jack smiled an evil smile as he found himself in handcuffs. "Oh Reba." he called in a sing song voice. Reba opened her eyes to see Jack being pulled out by two police officers. "I promise I'll find you! I love you so much and when I get out I'll find you and we can live forever together just like we always wanted!" Jack called to her. She started to shake with the sincerity in his voice, and felt herself falling to the ground but two strong arms caught her and held her up. She clung to him as he held her close.<br>"It's gonna be ok." Brock whispered into her hair as he held her tightly to him. "I'm never gonna let him get to you again. I swear." Brock said. Van and Sally appeared next them.  
><em>'You're safe now Reba. Brock is real you're heading home'<em> Van said a smile on his face.  
><em>'Be careful'<em> was all Sally said before dissolving like fog. Reba held tighter to Brock as the police interviewed the staff and the family.  
>"Brock they wouldn't shut up, Van would be telling me to escape while she was saying that Jack would never let it happen!" Reba cried into Brock's chest. She held to his shoulders tightly as sobs took over her. Brock looked to her confused. He shrugged it off and held her tighter just enjoying the fact that she was safe and in his arms.<p>

_**Only like two more chapters left. So enjoy them while you can…**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14  
>Brock sat in the chair next to the hospital bed that Reba was laying on. They got back to Houston at midnight and Reba had had episodes where she would cover hear ears and scream for them to shut up. Brock had no idea what was going on but he prayed Reba would pull through.<br>The Doctor had told him something about a copping mechanism that was triggered inside of Reba that caused her to hallucinate the conflicting thoughts. From what Brock heard in the car ride it Van as the good guy and some woman named Sally for the bad guy. He hoped it was just temporary and would leave as she came to terms with the fact that she was safe now. What really bothered Brock was the fact that he was in the hotel the night Jack went all the way, the one thing he was so desperately trying to stop from happening happened not two doors down from him in thy blasted hotel. How had he not seen, why was he so dumb? He shook the thoughts from him mind and held to Reba's hand tighter and she slept on the bed. She was safe now and Brock would die a million times over to make sure it stayed that way.  
>She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something about being safe now. Brock looked to her as she shot straight up in the bed and jerked her hand away from him. He notice tears fill her eyes the second before she curled into the fetal position and started begging for him not to hurt her. Brock jumped into action. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to get her attention.<br>"Reba, its me." he said softly. "Jack is gone... I'm Brock you're safe." he said soothingly. The red head slowly lifted her eyes to look at him. Then in a blink of an eye she had her arms wrapped around Brock's neck, and was crying into his shoulder. Brock held her tight as she cried. Nightmares would something he'd have to look out for. But for now he held her to him as she cried herself back to sleep. He was about to leave her be and call the kids but her soft voice stopped him.  
>"Don't go... If you go he'll come back..." Reba whispered as she fought to stay awake till Brock came back. Brock turned back to her and saw she would fight sleep if he didn't stay. He slowly walked back and crawled into the bed next to her. She turned and curled herself to him with her face buried in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. She knew she was safe as she heard the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. She glanced to the side and saw Van and Sally smile and wave goodbye. They were no longer needed here; Reba nodded her head saying 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to the figments as they faded. Not long after Reba was lulled to sleep by the breathing and beating heart of the man she loved.<p>

_**This fanfic is based somewhere around 'core focus' I think that's the name of the episode. It's weather that or 'accidental role model' the one where Brock says he made a mistake then BJ kicked him out. If anyone knows the name of the episode that'd be great cuz now it's gonna bother me forever. **_**WAIT**_** isn't core focus the one where BJ and Brock are talking about Reba in their marriage counseling? If it is then it could be around anyone of them.  
>Any way if I'm getting my episodes completely mess up can some one please beat me over the head with the exclamation mark till I get it right :D<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15  
>Reba jerked awake as the alarm rang through the bedroom. She buried her face in the pillow and reached blindly to turn it off, but her searching hand found a folded piece of paper instead. She picked her head up and sat up on her elbow as she grabbed the note and turned the alarm off. She opened it then rubbed her face with her other hand trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She read over the note.<br>_'Hey sleepy head, it's Saturday, so I don't know why you set the alarm but you did. I woke with the first one but you still asleep so I set for 10 for you. I'm down stairs with lunch ready then I have an evening planned for us.  
>Love you with all my heart, Brock.'<br>_Reba smiled as she read over the note. It had been a little over five years since the most terrible twenty four hours of her life. But Brock helped her get through and her last therapy appointment was yesterday. Awhile back Brock had asked for a second chance with her, she was reluctant at first to give him a chance but he saved her life and a second chance was the least she could do. Now even after two years she didn't regret it one bit, in fact she loved it! He was still as sweet and sappy yet real and lovable as he was the first day. With a smiled glued to her face he went to shower.  
>An hour later the red head had showered and gotten dressed. She was in her favorite pair of jeans that she knew Brock would love on her and a solid light blue t-shirt. She hadn't put her hair up yet and it fell in wet curls around her shoulders. She smiled as the smell of spaghetti and meatballs wafted from the kitchen. She smiled bigger as she saw him standing in front of the stove, stirring the sauce.<br>"Smells good." she said as she entered the kitchen. Brock turned and smiled as he saw her.  
>"Hope it tastes as good as it smells." Brock said, as she walked over to him. He opened his arms and she gladly walked into them and wrapped her arms around his waist as his arms snaked around her. She laid her head over his heart the smiled still on her face.<br>"Brock," she mumbled, but Brock heard her. He held her tighter for a second then looked down to see her. He only was able to see her nose as she kept her head down to listen to the beating of his heart.  
>"Yea..." she heard his voice rumble in his chest.<br>"I love you..." Brock's heart soared with those words. And gave him a new burst of confidence to ask his next question.  
>"I have something I want to say." Brock said, not sure how to begin or if she'll give the answer he desperately wants. Reba looked up to his face, she knew that tone, something had been on his mind for a while now but she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. A feeling of cold washed over her as she felt it was leaning towards the bad, previous heart ache started to remind her of the pain the bad could bring. <em>'What if he's figured out he really doesn't love me? What if he wants out? Is he really going to do this to me again?'<em> all ran through her head in a split second.  
>Brock saw the pain and worry fill her eyes and he knew he had to move fast. He quickly got down on his knee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the black velvet box he had been carding around for a week now. Reba had tears of a new kind in her eyes as she saw that her thoughts were so totally wrong.<br>"Will you do me the great honor to marry me, again?" Brock asked. Tears of joy fell over Reba's face as she fell to her knees in front of him and pulled him into a love filled kiss.  
>"Yes! Goodness yes!" she cried when they broke apart. Brock smiled and kissed her again as he slipped the ring onto her finger.<br>"Lunch is ready." Brock said as they pulled apart. He wiped the tears from his red head's eyes and stood to his feet taking her with him. One more kiss then he served lunch and so began her special day.

_**I know it's a jump but hope you liked the story. It seems as of all my stories have a happy ending... I'm gonna have to change that. I'm plotting my new fic now**_

_**and thank you to Reba brockfan and Chatte for the episode help.**_

_**i got them mixed a little but no one beat me with the ! mark so thank you.  
><strong>_


End file.
